


Alone Again

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Manhattan Bruce is once again alone.</p><p>1_million_words, theme "Cry Me A River" prompt Alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



Bruce sat at the small rickety table, the steaming mug in front of him. He dipped the tea bag in and out of the mug, watching as the steam swirled around around his hand with the motion.  He knew he could have stayed at Stark Tower and partake in the 'Candyland' Tony kept dangling in front of him to get him to stay.  He we as tempted to stay. He really wanted to stay in fact. But he didn't trust himself. Didn't trust the Other Guy. So here he was alone in a shabby cabin in the middle of no where.

 


End file.
